


Falling Awake

by orphan_account



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Humor, Wet Dream, ambiguous anxiety, like angsty angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ethan and Mark decided to do Unus Annus together, neither of them could have predicted the disaster that the next year would be. Nor could they have predicted how much fun they would have. Least of all they couldn't have have predicted how far you could fall in just a year...
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. (a really short) Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this way later than I should've but anyway I had the idea to write a quarantine crankiplier fic so here you go! (Also for the fic's sake Amy and Mark never dated)

They say falling in love is called falling for a reason. Ethan never really understood that. Suddenly being in love with someone just isn’t realistic, he figured. Love takes time. Little did he know that falling in love would be exactly like falling. Falling asleep that is. Because for Ethan falling in love would be painfully slow, and just like falling asleep, you’re never really sure when exactly it happens. Although this metaphor really falls flat at the sleeping part. Because sleep is nothingness, and by the time he would realize he was in love he would feel the opposite of nothingness. He would feel everythingness. I guess you could say for Ethan falling in love was somehow like waking up too. Like falling awake.


	2. And They Were Roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited so I'm posting the first (official) chapter early. it's another short one and uh angst warning for the first bit :P (also here's a link to a song that really sets the mood for the first half https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZdFlba6mts)

So what if Ethan was outside at 8pm with nothing but a thin, stretched out t-shirt and oversized pajama pants on? The red splotches across his face and ears might say otherwise but he didn’t feel cold at all. He felt a shiver pass through him but he couldn’t tell if it was the chilling breeze affecting his body or the anxiety he felt.  _ It’s summer in LA for fucks sake. Calm down.  _ He raised his fingers to his mouth and took a quick and shallow inhale of the joint in his hand.  _ Calm down, Ethan.  _

With a slow, steady exhale he watched the puff of smoke curl up out of his mouth and then get sucked away by the wind. His mind wasn’t really clearer, if anything it was hazier, but that’s exactly what Ethan needed right now. 

He limited the hits he took, he didn’t want to risk losing control of himself and end up saying or doing something he would regret... again. He consciously slowed his breathing and let his mind slip away, his eyes closed, just breathing… 

No more than five minutes go by before the sound of the sliding door being pulled open brings Ethan back to Earth. All the tension that had melted away comes flooding back into his body, as if it hadn’t left at all. Mark leans against the door jamb making it creak slightly before he speaks.

“There’s food on the table. I’ll be in the office if you need me.” If Ethan turned around he might’ve noticed the shadows under Mark’s eyes. He doesn’t. Ethan doesn’t acknowledge Mark at all. There’s an expectant pause.

“Ethan?”  
“I heard you,” he says sharply.

There’s once again a meaningful silence. Ethan hears the sliding door shut behind him and he faintly hears heavy footsteps as Mark walks away. He still doesn’t speak, doesn’t turn, doesn’t even move. Suddenly Ethan can feel the cold. The cool breeze from before feels like a freezing wind now. It stings his eyes and makes them water. The wind. The wind is the reason a couple of tears roll off his face and onto his hand.

**1 month earlier...**

When the pandemic hit, Ethan and Mark quickly realized that if they wanted to continue uploading videos everyday they would have to do something about their living situation. Trying to film together while not living together would put each other at a higher risk so they decided to just take the plunge. Mark invited Ethan to stay with him. 

“Temporarily, anyway.”

“I don’t know, Mark,” Ethan replied, “I don’t wanna intrude.” He shifted his phone from his right side to his left to play tug of war with Spencer.  
“You wouldn’t be! It’s just me here and if I’m being honest it’s gonna be really lonely these next couple of days.” Ethan was still hesitant so Mark added, “Think of it like you’re doing me a favor.”

“Alright, I’m down,” He finally conceded. “But if you wanna keep begging that’s fine too.” Mark laughed at that.

“You know my ego can’t take that,” Mark said. 

They made plans to meet up on Friday before they hung up. Ethan looked at Spencer who had won the game of tug of war and was currently chewing on his prize. 

“You wanna go on a trip, bud?” he said, slipping into the baby voice he uses for Spencer. Spencer cocked his head curiously. Ethan swears the dog understood him. He’s weirdly human like that. 

“Let’s go pack your bags, Mister,” Ethan said. And they did. Well, Ethan packed, Spencer mostly watched, until Ethan eventually gave up and flopped onto his bed. He couldn’t help but feel the excitement one feels when they’re going on a sleepover. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you think. also like i said before no promises that i'm gonna stick to a schedule but feel free to yell at me in the comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> As far as timeline goes, I can't guarantee I'll stick to a schedule but if you get emotionally invested in this fic please yell at me in the comments to post more <3


End file.
